Fantasy World
by Nekomimi Angel
Summary: Each story has 2chapters... not yet finished Compilation... please review


**Hi this is another story that I came up with...**

**Sorry just writing this for now, hehe...**

**Hope you like it...**

**I do not own Okane ga Nai...**

**But i'm the one who came up with this story...**

* * *

A prince of another country was brought in a distant land. At first the prince refused to speak to the prince. Even if the prince did everything just to let his prince talk to him. he declined anything involving the prince. And he would spend all of his free time in the nearby lake.

But as time pass by, they began to chat though it's only a short one. he noticed many efforts his prince was giving him. So things develop and for once. The prince asked his beloved to live with him for only two weeks. It may be in a cabin or mansion just by themselves. Just hearing about it his beloved blushed. Though the prince didn't know it, because he was avoiding eye contact.

"Can you.. uh... live with me for two weeks in the rest house?" can't find the right words to say.

"Uhm.. if it is okay with you... then I'm fine about it" while blushing into slight pink before turning red.

"Okay then, you can start packing some of your things..." glancing at Ayase from time to time.

"Oh... by the way... when are we leaving??" Ayase looking so anxious.

"Tomorrow morning"

"Ahh?!" with a petrified face.

"Just don't ask anymore" Kanou getting pissed or something

– tomorrow morning –

Ayase is still sleepy, just walked and saw Kanou already taking care of things. Ayase tried to help them, but he thought that he was only bothering them. So he kept quiet and tried to get the attention of his prince.

"is everything alright?" while taking some things with him.

The Kuba twins

"Kanou-sama... g-good morning" still wiping his eyes.

"Oh... you're just in time. Everything is ready so get dress alre … dy."

Noticing that his adorable prince had already gone. He just fixed himself and waited for his beloved prince.

"Uhm... Someya-san what should I wear?"

"I got the thing just for you..." smirking while finding the dress he said.

He showed the prince a sleeveless dress, with pink frills at the end of the dress. It has a blue ribbon at the back-waist side of it.

he was stripping off his clothes and underwear when Kanou barged in.

"Why are you taking so-- ...long"

"Kyaa!! Please get out of the room!" while blushing red so deep.

Kanou did as he was told while blushing slight pink.

After Ayase getting dressed they traveled in the mountains.

And they got some rest in the house, except for the Kuba twins. They got an order that once they arranged things needed in the house, they'll go home at once.

Without knowing, night already came.

The princess (Ayase) read some books in another room. While the prince thought of what going to do next. The two had a normal dinner and went to their own rooms.

–Ayase's pov–

Kanou-sama, what are you doing in there?

I want to see you, but we don't even talk much.

Thoughts like this and some strange feeling start swelling in my body.

Then without even knowing, my body moved on its own and start to knock at his door.

Oh no... what have I done?

"Come in, my Ayase." smirking while staring at me. 'Cause before I knocked, I already opened the door.

"I'm sorry for barging in..." I'm don't know if I'm blushing or not.

"Don't worry... why did you came here by the way?" smirking with lustful eyes.

"I... I just want to see the beautiful moon from here with those lovely stars." while I'm walking near the window of his room.

"Well I hadn't look at the them recently." still avoiding my stare.

"I knew that you were interested in astronomy and you were great at telling the constellations." while coming near me.

"But in this place, there is no need of astronomy." while hugging me with some force.

"Because stars will always be there" and whispering them softly in my ear.

I tried to go away but I failed, and I'm still stuck in his warm hug.

I always wanted to feel this while closing my eyes. And without knowing he whispered my name.

"Yukiya" a soft voice that woke me and I started to go out of the room.

He let me go and said

"Oh by the way can you please, write a letter for Someya or something."

"Uhm... Kanou-sama... I won't leave the room until I spend the night with you."

"Is that your wish?" while looking at me full of lust. But I can't seem to know if it is lust or what.

"Y..es?!" without even noticing he kissed me. I tried to fight back but I can't. He inserted his tongue and twist with mine. He suddenly told me

"Let's take a bath first."

"It's fine with me. Please go ahead." while panting lightly

"No you're going to take a bath with me." while stripping off his robe

I kept quiet as I learned that he didn't wear anything except his robe while we're talking. I still kept silent

"I suggest you undress." I'm surprised in what he said

"Well of course, unless, the ladies like you in your country insist of taking baths with their clothes on." while grinning at me.

Knowing that what he told me is wrong. I stripped of my clothes and my underwear. I can see him smiling with lust. I can't help myself but take a towel and come with him.

"Are we going to do it...here?" while soaking myself in the pool-like bath and blushing into slight red.

"We don't have to." he replied while coming near me.

"Well I supposed it doesn't matter." while avoiding his eye contact.

* * *

**I hoped you like it?!**

**Please review this. . . (_)**

**Need to write the second chapter... **

**Thanks for reading this!! hehe...**

**~Nekomimi Angel**


End file.
